


i won't lose you to love

by lesprita



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Community: 31_days, F/M, prompt: love that drives you to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesprita/pseuds/lesprita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha learns and learns fast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i won't lose you to love

The Winter Soldier watches and is quick to discipline. The Red Room demands perfection, Natalia knows, and the Winter Soldier will deliver. When she loses concentration, he uses the metallic arm to break her skin and draw blood. When she makes a tactical error, the heel of his boot buries itself deep into her gut. Natalia learns quickly, but not quickly enough. “быстрее,” he says, every time. “быстрее.”

The Winter Soldier punishes her more harshly than the other students, too. He pushes her to do better through punches and kicks and it’s not like with her other instructors. He never allows her a moment’s reprieve.

It's a year later when Natalia finally takes him down on the mats. He still makes her feel like a child. It angers her, angers her enough to be reckless. Later that night, Outside the red room and in the outside world, she takes him by surprise with an ambush. Of course it fails ( _he wouldn’t be a legend if it didn’t_ ), but the Winter Soldier does not look enraged by the attack. She lies on his bedroom floor with his foot on her chest and he looks down at her with no emotion presented for a moment. She holds her breath, waiting. Then, slowly, he genuinely smiles, an act that almost sucks the breath right out of her body. “очень хорошо,” he says softly, taking his foot off her and extending a hand to help her stand. She doesn’t take it as she stands however, waiting for punishment that is surely due. Instead, she learns that the Winter Soldier has a name. _James_.

After that night, he looks at her differently. He’s less critical, but no less observant. He teaches in different ways, but no longer in the form of bruises and blood. He says the same things, but his eyes are not hard like it was before.

It’s much, much later ( _weeks, months_ ) when she beckons him to her bed that she gets to say his name again.  _James_. He’s a different man then: gentle and patient with his focus only to make her feel good. His lips traveling along her bare breasts, his hand between her legs, and he’s the first to make her body shake with release. Before she can reach for his length to return the favor, he catches her wrist gingerly with his metallic hand. “Not tonight, Natalia,” he whispers in English with a brilliant smirk in the darkness. There’s no reprimanding, no pain in the form of a lesson, no feeling of weakness. He makes her feel alive and good and happy and so warm. Like she deserves it.

–

“I wont lose you to mistakes,” he says quietly with her head on his chest. There was companionable silence before and Natalia's breath hitches, remembering the first time he smiled at her.

She doesn’t reply.

–

The last time she sees James Barnes for many years to come, their sex is rough with passion and the aftermath leaves her hotel room in chaos. He’s sleeping soundly as she combs his hair with slender fingers. “I wont lose you to love, James,” she whispers. “никогда.”

**Author's Note:**

> *быстрее - faster  
> *очень хорошо - very good  
> *никогда - never


End file.
